At times, it may be necessary or convenient for different business applications to communicate with one another. Specifically, the different business applications may communicate with one another via messages. For example, it may be necessary or convenient for different deployment units of a business or set of businesses to communicate with one another via messages. The different deployment units may be located or operated on the same system or they may be located or operated on different systems.
All types of information may be communicated between the different business applications. For example, messages communicated between different business applications may include information regarding a specific project or regarding remaining stock or inventory of a material within a business or unit.
Known systems and methods of communication between different business applications, such as different deployment units, may be difficult and time consuming to set up. Additionally, it may take a large amount of time for a message sent from one deployment unit to arrive at another deployment unit.
Accordingly, there is a need for more efficient systems and methods for sending and receiving messages between a first business application, such as a first deployment unit, and a second business application, such as a second deployment unit.